Made For Each Other
by xXMoonlight ShadowXx
Summary: Even demons have their saviors. JasperxAlice. First Twilight story!


**_Just a little something...trying out one of my favorite books! Piece helped by mi amiga mejor; muchas gracias, chica!_**

**_JasperxAlice, how I think they met._**

* * *

I don't know why humans don't believe in us; the statement wants to make me laugh, just thinking about it. We've caused more havoc than they could possibly bring upon themselves, and believe me, that's saying something.

Even more ludicrous is the thought that, if we even do exist, there aren't many of us. That one actually causes me to smile, it's so funny.

_My chest heaves as I stare up at the cloudy night sky, rain pelting down mercilessly on me. Around me lay bodies, pieces of what used to be living, breathing vampires. My brothers, in a way. My whole body sears with their venom, but by now the feeling is exhilarating._

_Maria steps lightly out into the clearing, her eyes as vividly red as mine, but with a more satisfied light. "Twenty," she says simply, looking around. _

_I nod, feeling taller and stronger just with her pride lingering in the atmosphere. "The newborn fled," I say, less bitter than I should be. "He smelled human blood somewhere a mile or two away and was gone before they could even show up."_

_Silence._

"_Shall I go find him?"_

_She sighs, then looks at me with what I took as adoring eyes. "What would I do without you, Jasper?"_

We aren't all that unemotional, either, a realization that's become even more clear to me in the past weeks.

I should've known Maria never loved me; from the very beginning I think I'd been duping myself, telling myself that she thought of me as more than her personal weapon of mass destruction, her little guard dog named Spike, if you will. I definitely followed her around like one, complete with wagging tail and adoring eyes. How could I think so poorly of one that gave me the wonderful I led? I was always happy, I always had fresh, human blood, and she was an amiable traveling companion. I still think of her, even after the Volturi found and killed her. She left such an impression on me that I actually feel sad that she's gone.

But things change, I think to myself as I push open the swinging saloon doors. Spending a lifetime thinking about the past won't help, even if a lifetime means eternity for you.

The fresh, human scent mixed with alcohol and cigars hits me, but I don't mind anymore. Like a human with a favorite food, I've learned how to control myself. Of course, I still lower my hat to cover my eyes. They might not think I'm a vampire, but red eyes aren't exactly normal. Maybe they'd think I'd sold my soul to the devil or something. It won't be the first time I'd heard gossip like that.

"Can I get ya something, hon?"

I peer from under my hat at the young woman. "Just a beer, please," I say before she can get a good glimpse of me. She's apparently feeling indignant, and I would too if I were a…ahem, devilishly good-looking young man (not to toot my own horn or anything) that wouldn't even give her a smile or acknowledgement that I may be interested in her, even if I'm not really at all. She stalks away, looking somewhat dejected but ready for round two as she disappears behind the bar.

And then I saw her.

At first, I thought the flash of crimson was a reflection off the sun, a colorful dress, maybe. I think I was just more worried that it might actually be what I thought it was.

And it was.

She saw me, too, and smiled from beneath her hat, pulled low over her eyes like mine. Sliding down from her seat at the bar, she walks over to me rather boldly. I hardly even notice the waitress staring at us in the corner, holding my beer.

The girl (she can't be much older than any other girl) stands in front of me, her small, pixie form betraying the crimson red eyes I can see so clearly now. She looks at me with a smile on her face. "You've kept me waiting a long time."

I'm too confused, too stunned by this tiny young woman to say anything coherent, anything that might make sense while at the same time reprimanding her for her strange behavior. So I do the only thing that comes to mind: lower my eyes and tilt the brim of my hat downward. "I'm sorry, ma'am."

"Don't you know it's rude to keep a lady waiting?" She continues to reprimand me, but she doesn't at all seem angry. Just amused.

The rest is all incoherent mumbling from me, even to her sensitive ears. But she just smiles and giggles, holding out her hand. It is delicate, and I'm sure has seen just about as much death as I have. A perfect match. I take it without stopping to make sense of what I'm doing.

I stand up, completely forgetting the drink I'd ordered, and offer her my arm. She takes it, and it feels as if she's been by my side for ages, long before I'd even seen Maria. "I'm Alice."

Even demons can find their savior.

* * *

**_And now I waltz back off to the rest of my dusty collection of half-written stories!_**

**_Mucho amor,_**

**_xXMoonlight ShadowXx_**


End file.
